l'union fait la force
by Misslady19
Summary: l'histoire se passe aprés poudlard Hermione revient y enseigner la métamorphose. mais va devoir faire face à Drago et un ennemi très puissant va t elle y arriver?
1. Default Chapter

** L'union fait la force**

rien ne m'apparttient tout est a j.k rowling

c'est ma premiere fic alors je ne suis pas trop sur de moi des reviews sont les bien vu merci

présentation

Hermione granger était une jeune femme de 22 ans. Elle avait un style gothique qui ne gâche en rien sa beauté, d'une nature très réservée elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione, Harry et Ron, le trio inséparable, comme on les surnommé à Poudlard s'était peu à peu éloignés les un des autres. Petit à petit Hermione s'éloignée de tous. A 18 ans, la mort de ses parents tuée par des mangemort peu nombreux mais encore présent avait fini de l'achever. Elle était devenue froide, distante et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Un jour après avoir fait peur a des jeunes à Préaulard, elle s'était même comparait à son pire ennemi Drago Malfoy, elle en aurait presque ri. La seule personne qui l'avait aidé durant toute ces années avait été Dumbledore. Elle avait fini par l'écouter et aller travailler à Poudlard. Elle allait retrouver tous se qui pendant des années avait été sa deuxième maison. Les souvenirs heureux avec Ron et Harry mais aussi les moi moins heureux avec Malfoy et sa bande. En parlant de malfoy elle ne lavait pas vu depuis que son père avait tuée ses parent pour se venger d' Harry Potter. Le survivant tu parle résister a voldemort et même pas capable de protéger ses amis. Hermione le déteste pour ça en tout cas elle n'aurait pas à supporter les remarques de Malfoy

Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme de 21 ans. Il était toujours aussi beau que lors de ses années a poudlard il avait la beauté légendaire des Malfoy avec ses yeux bleu gris profond si profond que personne n'arrivé a soutenir son regard. En y réfléchissant si un personne avait réussi a soutenir son regard cette sang de bourbe de Granger mais aujourd'hui c'était fini plus rien le ferait fléchir ; ses cheveux légèrement décoiffer lui donner un air mauvais garçon.

A l'arrestation de son père 2 ans plus tôt Drago avait pris une année pour réfléchir sur sa vie, son passé, son futur. Aujourd'hui il allait retrouver son poste à Poudlard, il avait remplacé le professeur Snape en potion, car bien que Snape ait aidé à vaincre voldemort il avait préfère se faire oublier. Donc Dumbledor avait proposé à Drago de le remplacer et il avait tout de suite accepté ; et le voila abord du poudlard express, il était pressé d'arriver car il s'avait qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur qui remplacé mcGonall. Elle avait pris une retraite bien méritée selon elle.

Discussion avec Dumbledor

Enfin se dit t elle j'y suis plus question de faire demi-tour

Première résolution relookage finit le gothique on reprend sas véritable couleur de cheveux et on sourit.

Mais cela aller être plus dur à dire qu'à faire a peine arrive un élève de poutsoufle la bouscula et elle lui cria dessus le pauvre à du avoir la peur de sa vie.

Elle alla directement au bureau du directeur comme il lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Elle regarda la gargouille qui protégée le bureau de dumbledor

Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme de 21 ans. Il était toujours aussi beau que lors de ses années a poudlard il avait la beauté légendaire des Malfoy avec ses yeux bleu gris profond si profond que personne n'arrivé a soutenir son regard. En y réfléchissant si un personne avait réussi a soutenir son regard cette sang de bourbe de Granger mais aujourd'hui c'était fini plus rien le ferait fléchir ; ses cheveux légèrement décoiffer lui donner un air mauvais garçon.

A l'arrestation de son père 2 ans plus tôt Drago avait pris une année pour réfléchir sur sa vie, son passé, son futur. Aujourd'hui il allait retrouver son poste à Poudlard, il avait remplacé le professeur Snape en potion, car bien que Snape ait aidé à vaincre voldemort il avait préfère se faire oublier. Donc Dumbledor avait proposé à Drago de le remplacer et il avait tout de suite accepté ; et le voila abord du poudlard express, il était pressé d'arriver car il s'avait qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur qui remplacé magonagall. Elle avait pris une retraite bien méritée selon elle.

Hermione attendait avec impatience son arrivé a Poudlard. Elle s'était assit dans le dernier wagon comme du temps où elle, Harry et Ron étaient amis. Elle s'attendait même à voir surgir malfoy et ses deux acolytes quand tout un coup la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit :

? allez les mecs dépêchaient vous ils faut qu'on se changent on est bientôt arrivé

H : heum heum toussa Hermione pour se faire remarquer

? : et t'es qui toi ? tu sais pas que se compartiment est réserve au Serpentard

H : (avec un sourire narquois) ho vraiment désolé c'est que si je ne me trompe pas c'est bien l'écusson de griffondor qu'il y a sur la porte

? : et alors t'as pas répondu a ma question t'es qui ?

H : vous le serai bien assez tôt jeune homme mais et vous qui êtes vous ?

? : ha je m'excuse je ne me suis pas présenté monsieur Marc Viper préfet de Serpentard

H : très bien M viper je ne dirait rien a votre directeur de maison (elle pense que ces encore snape)

Après cette brève altercation le trajet se passa sans problème


	2. discussion et premiére rencontre

Salut alors voila le deuxième chapitre je m'excuse pour le premier y a eu un petit problème de mise en page ce qui fait que l'histoire n'est pas dans l'ordre

J'aimerai remercier Jun rogue qui ma beaucoup aidé

Réponse aux reviews

Jun : voila enfin la suite comme promis

Ania14 : merci beaucoup pour ta review voila la suite

Melou : merci voila la suite

Voila bonne lecture à tous

Hermione regarda la gargouille qui protégé le bureau du directeur et lui dit le mot de passe

-H : barbabouille (je me demande ou je vais chercher ça ??)

La gargouille recula pour faire place à un escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé en haut les frappa 3 coups

-Du : entrée Mlle Granger

-H : Bonjour professeur, je suis heureuse de vous voir ;

-Du : moi aussi. Oh je vois que vos cheveux on repris leur véritable couleur et que vous avez mis une robe au couleur de votre maison cela vous va tellement mieux

-H : (rougissant légèrement) euh oui

-Du : bon je pense que vous devez être pressez de descendre pour la cérémonie

-H : oui assez

-Du : Ecoutez personne ne sait que c'est vous le nouveau professeur de métamorphose donc je vous demanderai d'entrer que lorsque je vous appellerai je veux leur faire la surprise

-H : oui mais je ne comprend pas très bien seule les professeurs auront la surprise la plus part des élèves ne me connaissent pas.

-Du : ma chère votre réputation vous a précédé.

Il l'invita à sortir.

-H : mais comment… ?

-Du : Minerva ne jure que par vous, le professeur Flint ne parle que de vos exploits, le seul professeur qui ne vous fait pas d'éloge est le professeur de potion.

-H : ça ne m'étonne pas Snape ne ma jamais beaucoup aimée

-Du : Snape ! Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ce n'est plus le professeur Snape il est partit en « vacance prolongée » depuis 2 ans. Il a été remplacé par une de vos connaissances.

-H : mais qui ? Professeur…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle était déjà arrivé a la grande salle

Drago : Enfin voila Dumbledor, j'ai ben cru qu'in ne viendrait jamais encore quelque minutes et je pourrais quitter cette pièce.

Quand le directeur demanda le silence tout les élèves arrétairent les discussion et l'ecoutairrent.

Du : bonjours a tous pour les première année vous allez a l'appelle de votre nom venir vous asseoir et mettre le choixpeau. Et après je vous présenterais votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

Dr : ha oui le nouveau je l'avais totalement oublié.

Alors que drago était perdu dans ses pensées la cérémonie pris fin.

Du : donc comme promis je vous présente votre nouveau professeur.

Alors que Hermione s'attendait à entendre son prénom les deux grandes portes en chêne s'ouvrirent (chuis pas sur que ces du chêne mais on va faire comme si).

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés même les profs sauf drago trop absorbé dans ses pensées. On entendit des murmures.

Du : je vous presente mlle Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde connaissaient Hermione sa réputation n'était plus a faire meilleur élève de poudlard, préfet en chef et la sorcière qui aida Harry Potter a vaincre Voldemort. Et la voila qui réapparaît après 4 ans de disparition.

Mais les plus surpris ne fut pas les élèves mais bien Drago Malfoy

Drago se leva et pour la première fois de puis le début de cette soirée ils se voyaient.

Dr : Granger toi ici ?

H : Malfoy ici ?

Voila fin

Pour savoir la suite va falloir attendre samedi prochain

A plus

Et laissé une petite review


	3. PREMIERE RENCONTRE SUITE

Ca y est voila le 3 ème chapitre que tout le monde attend normalement je devait le poste samedi mais comme j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et que ça ma fait plaisir alors c'est a mon tour de vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère lol)

Dans ce chapitre j'ai légèrement changer ma façon de présenter j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensés

Je n'en reviens pas j'ai eu 10 reviews rien que pour le deuxième chapitre

Rappel :

Dr : Granger toi ici ?

H : Malfoy ici ?

Leur cri fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Dumbledor qui s'y attendait. Il n'y eu soudain plus aucun bruit tout les élèves regardait leur professeurs se foudroyer du regard. Chacun pensait que si leur yeux pouvaient lancer des avada kadavra alors le directeur n'aurait plus qu'a trouver un nouveau professeur de potion et de métamorphose.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fait ici » demandèrent ils en même temps avec une voix a faire trembler Voldemort lui-même

-« moi mais ma chère j'enseigne les potion que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? » lui demanda t il avec un sourire narquois

- « je ne sais pas je pensais que tu prenais des cours de rattrapages »lui répondit elle avec le même ton ironique

-« moi je n'en ai pas besoin contrairement à toi.»

Hermione se rappelait très bien cette période, elle avait été obligée de faire des cours de soutien avec le professeur Snape car il n'avait pas aimé son devoir de potion.

-« tu aurais du car moi garce à ça je t'ai battu en potion comme dans toute les autres matières. Je me souvient encore très bien de ce jour ou Dumbledor avait annoncé les résultats »

Flash back 

Et voici les résultats des ASPIC les meilleurs résultats on était obtenu par Mlle Hermione Granger suivit de très prés par Mr Drago Malfoy

Fin du flash back

« je me souviens ton orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup ce jour la. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire non dissimulé. Tout les élèves osezà peine respirer personne n'avait jamais tenu tête alors professeur de potion

Drago quandà lui avait perdu son magnifique sourire.

-« c'est du passé maintenant nous sommes au même niveau puisque nous allons devoir travailler ensemble »

-« je serait toujours meilleur que toi Malfoy »

Drago continua comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque d'Hermione

-« ha je vois bien ça Mlle Granger refusée partout dans le monde sorcier pourquoi ?? »

Il lui avait parlé d'une voie calme beaucoup trop calme aux yeux d'Hermione mais il n'en avait pas finit avec elle

-« je vais te le dire pourquoi car tes parents sont moldus personne ne voudrait d'une sang de bourbe.

On entendit des oh un peu partout dans la salle

« Professeur Malfoy je vous pris de surveiller votre langage »

Hermione avait sa main crispée sur sa baquette

« Non Hermione pas devant les enfants » pensa-t-elle

« Ce n'est pas grave Mr le directeur »

« Il vaut mieux avoir des parents moldu qui m'aiment plus tôt que des mangemorts partisans de voldemort et qui ne t'aiment pas »

Elle était un peu allée loin c'est vrai après tout elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de Malfoy mais il avait commencé avec ses parents.

Il était furieux de quelle droit ce permettait elle de dire ça sur sa famille.

« Ne parle pas de chose que tu connaît pas je t'interdit de parler de mes parents »

« ah ah ah a bon tu me l'interdit mais laisse moi rire TOI TU AS LE DROIT DE TRAITER MES PARENTS DE LA PIRE DES INSULTES ET TU VOUDRAIT QUE JE NE DISE RIEN"

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et pris pour que ne pas me croiser dans un couloir »

« Je te ferait la même recommandation »

Elle était sur le point de pleurer mais elle ne le ferait pas devant cette fouine bondissante ça lui donnerait trop de satisfaction. Puis après cette dernière réplique ils partir tout les deux de leur coté.

La tension qui était dans la salle redescendit un peu après qu ils soit partis

Le professeur Magonagall se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledor

« Vous ne pensait pas que l'on aurait du les empêcher de ce disputer devant les élèves ? »

« Non Minerva il fallait que les élèves voit ça. Sinon toute la colère de leur professeur serait retombées sur eux. »

« Très bien je vais aller parler à Hermione avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise »

« Oui vous savez où elle se trouve ? »

« Oui dans la réserve toujours au même endroit et vous allez parler a drago je suppose? »

« Vous supposez bien je sais déjà ou chercher »

« Bien sur j'y vaisà toutà l'heure Albus »

Puis Dumbledor reporta son attention sur la grande salle.

« Bon après cette présentation je ne dirai qu'une chose bon appétit »

Il demanda à M Chourave de s'occuper des élèves puis il alla chercher son professeur de potion.

« Décidemment j'ai le chic pour trouve des professeurs de potion avec un mauvais caractère.

REPONSE AU REVIWS:

Sarah Lily Potter : voila la suite j'espère quelle te plaira autant que le reste

Lady 22 : et voila la suite

sarah : voila se que tu as demande la suite

Proutch : je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre te plaise moi aussi je préfère le deux et en plus le premier a eu un problème de mise en page

Sarah Michelle Potter : ton message ma fait très plaisir et j'irai voir ta fic avec plaisir sinon voila la suite de la mienne

Sammy : hé hop une petite suite

Jun Rogue : kikoo toi voila la suite de ma fic et moi j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic et surtout n'oubli pas se que j'a dit dans le mail bosse bosse bosse bosse bosse amuse toi bosse bosse bosse … tu connais la suite lol

Ania14 : et oui comme tu le dit de sacré retrouvaille mais attends se n'est que le début

Ayuluna : je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic marrante mais tu dis qu'elle est un peu brouillon ?? Tu entend koi par la dis le moi comme ça je pourrais essaye de changer merci et voila la suite


	4. discussion entre professeur

Voila le chapitre 4 je tiens a m'excuser pour le 3 car quand je l es postée je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute d'orthographe et on me la fait remarque aussi (hein jun) donc voila la suite

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque. Le seul endroit ou elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle voulait pleurer mais non elle ne lui ferait pas cette joie. Elle qui pensait qu'elle serait contente de revenir à Poudlard, elle s'était bien trompée.

« Hermione je sais que vous êtes la même si cela fait 5 ans que vous n'êtes pas revenu à Poudlard je connais vos habitudes. »

« Je suis la professeur. »

Minerva avait raison Hermione était bien au fond de la réserve. Elle s'était toujours demander ce que Hermione pouvait trouver de rassurant au milieu de tous ces vieux livre poussiéreux.

« Ha vous voila je peux vous dire que les élèves ne vous oublieront pas de si tôt j'ai cru voir des fantômes quand vous êtes partie »

Le professeur voulait détendre l'atmosphère car elle savait que si elle abordée le sujet tout de suite Hermione lui dira que tout allé bien. Elle voulait l'amener à en parler elle-même.

Mais visiblement Hermione ne voulait pas sourire mais elle avait besoin de parler alors pourquoi pas à son ancien professeur. Pourquoi tout le monde est si dur avec moi d'abord Ron ensuite Harry et maintenant Malfoy bien sur je savais que je n'aurais pas pu attendre mieux de sa part.

Hermione ne pus se retenir et fondit en larmes.

« Allez y ma chère pleurée ça vous fera du bien cela fait trop longtemps que vous souffrez. »

« Vous direz au directeur que je le remercie mais que je ne peut pas rester je pense qu'il comprendra mais raisons. »

« Non ! » magonagall venait de se relever « ne faites pas ça le professeur Malfoy n'attends que ça que vous partiez. Ne lui donnait pas cette joie »

« Mais après ce qui vient de ce passer tout le monde va me détester comment voulait vous que je fasse cour avec des élèves terrorisés ? »

« Écoutez venez avec moi dans la grande salle et vous parlerait au élèves ils ne sont pas bête ils comprendront. D accord ? »

« Et si IL était là ? J'ai réussi a ne pas me servir de ma baquette devant les élèves mais je ne sais pas sur que je pourrait le refaire. »

Minerva eu un petit rire

« Voyons auriez vous oubliée de qui nous parlons ? Nous parlons de Malfoy même si il n'est pas comme son père, il a toujours cette fierté de Malfoy qui l'empêchera de revenir et de s'excuser »

Hermione retrouva son sourire

« Oui vous avez raison je vais pas me laisser marcher dessus pas Mafoy «

« Bien dit vous venez »

« Je vous suis »

J'ai voulu arrêter la mais je me suis dit que pour finir non je ferai ce chapitre en une partie donc je continu.

Dans la grande salle les élèves avait repris une discussion normal sans pour autant oublier la « discussion » entre leur professeurs.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Hermione et l'ancien professeur de métamorphose tout le monde se tuent

« Vous aviez raison des fantômes »

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et parla assez fort pour sue tout le monde puis l'entendre

« Bonjours je me présente pour se qui n'aurait pas encore compris qui j'était je m'appelle Hermione Granger votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose pour l'année voir plus. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer votre professeur de potion et moi ne sommes pas de grands amis. »

On entendit des rires provenant de toute la salle

« Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerai de mettre un peu énervée Merci »

Après une seconde de calme tous les élèves, sauf les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas apprécié la façon dont leur directeur de maison avait été traité, applaudirent Hermione.

Tous les élèves respectaient beaucoup leur nouveau professeur pour son courage car il en fallait pour tenir tête à un Malfoy et présenter ses excuses devant tout le monde.

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire sur mon ordinateur ce que je peux détester écrire sur l'ordi lol

Bizou a tous les lecteurs


	5. discussion entre professeur suite

Hello c'est encore moi lol

Alors voila le chapitre 5 et les réponses aux reviews des 2 dernier chapitres

Jun: kikoo j'ai bien reçu tes reviews je suis désole pour les fautes d'orthographe c'est vrai qu'après avoir relu mes chapitres j'en ai trouvées beaucoup MAIS j'ai trouvée la solution ma mère veux bien relire les chapitres avant que je les poste donc normalement y devrait en avoir moins le problème est comment faire si je fait un lenom je me voit mal donner ça a ma mère lol

N: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise je sais que c'est assez court mais pour le moment je peut pas faire plus long dsl

Pendant ce temps Dumbledor s'efforçait d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Il faut dire que Drago avait augmenté en puissance magique et que ce n'était pas facile de contrer ses sorts. Peut importe il lui parlerai à travers la porte.

« Drago puisque vous ne voulez pas ouvrir cette porte, je vous parlerai à travers »

« Je ne veux pas vous parler Mr »

« Il faudra bien, vous n'allez pas rester enfermer ici jusqu'a la fin de votre vie ? »

« Et pourquoi pas je n'aurais qu'à demander aux elfes de venir m'apporter à manger »

« Drago ne faite pas l'enfant »

« Tout est de sa faute »

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

«Vous le savez très bien. Comment a-t-elle osez ? Elle se prend pour qui avec ses airs de Mlle je sais tout ? »

Dumbledor était content il avait réussi a lui faire parler de cette soirée

« Mr vous êtes toujours la ? »

« Oui oui mais il faut dire que pour elle aussi ça était un choc de vous voir ici »

« Et moi alors (il ouvrit la porte avec fureur, Dumbledor pu voir qu'il avait pleuré même si jamais il ne l'avouerait) vous croyez que je n'est pas était choqué. Elle … elle depuis que je suis à Poudlard il n'y en a que pour elle. Granger par ici Granger par la … »

« N est ce pas de la jalousie que j'entend dans votre phrase ? »

« Quoi !!! Moi jaloux de cette sang de … » il s'arrêta en voyant le regard furieux du directeur

« Ecoutez moi je vous laisse vous remettre de vos aventures mais demain je veux que vous soyez la pour assurer vos cours j'ai était assez clair ? »

« Oui Mr »

« Bien sur ce bonne nuit Professeur Malfoy »

Le professeur s'en alla heureux d'avoir remis les choses au clair même si la partie était loin d'être gagnée

Voila c tout ces un chapitre très court je sais mais je peux pas faire mieux j'ai beaucoup de cours en ce moment encore désolé

Bizou à tous

* * *


End file.
